Crawling Towards The Sun
by SorDem
Summary: Lot's of Angst involving lots of Axel/Roxas Roxas/Sora Leads into some very crazy Demyx.
1. Reach For The Light

Roxas breathed heavily, the beer bottle shimmering in his hand. The moon seemed to light up the bottle, making Roxas want only to drink more of the precious liquid. Wide blue eyes scanned the area, where was he? From the moonlight, he could see the outline of his bedroom. He had made it home. A huge sigh escaped the boy's chest. He had been sober for weeks now, but tonight Axel pushed him over the edge once again. Roxas couldn't live like this anymore. Roxas didn't want to spend the rest of his days praying to god that Axel would care enough to open up and take care of their relationship. "More like Relationshit." Roxas muttered to himself.

"You told me you stopped drinking." A disappointed boy appeared in front of Roxas. The sound of disappointment dripped off his tongue. "You are such a liar Roxas." Roxas could feel Sora's tears. He could feel Sora shake with anger. He knew he had hurt Sora, but Roxas needed to drink. He needed to drink away the pain that Axel had left. Roxas turned his head away, he couldn't bear to look at the damage he had done. He could feel the despair and anguish he had cased.

"Please Sora, don't cry. I'm not that drunk this time. I only had one…I promise." Roxas tightened is grip on the bottle in his hand. He wanted to drink more, but the bottle was already empty.

"Why? Tell me why you felt the need to drink again. No more lies. Can you promise me that at least?" Sora felt the hot tears roll down his cheek. He couldn't stop them any more than he could stop Roxas from drinking.

"Axel…" That was all Roxas could say. He lifted his sleeve to reveal a trail of bruises leading up his arm. "It helps the pain." He didn't need to look at his cousin. He could feel Sora shudder before starting to sob. Sora made his way over to Roxas. The two cuddled. Roxas buried his face in Sora's chest.

"He's always doing this now; I don't know why you take it." Sora leaned his face on his cousin's head.

"Something happened, he drink to cope. He only hits me when his drinking gets out of hand. It barley happens anymore." The two embraced for a good hour before Roxas finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hush

THIS IS A RE-POSTING OF THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS...I FOUND THE REST OF THE STORY SO I CAN NOW POST IT ALL UP!

I own nothing but the words on the screen.

* * *

The Next Morning Was Painful. Roxas knew he would have to face Axel, who probably felt terrible. Roxas wiggled closer to Sora. Poor soar, the only one who ever expected Roxas to better himself. Roxas loved his cousin, but now he loved Axel more. Roxas kissed the top of Sora's head before getting up. He needed to see Axel. Roxas smirked at a picture of Axel and himself at last year's fair.

~~~ Roxas had spent the night wandering around the fair with Sora. They had been on nearly every ride and Roxas was out of tickets. That when Axel came in. The red head had leaned against the entrance to the Zipper and offered Roxas a few tickets as long as Roxas rode with him. Roxas blushed and accepted. Since that moment, Roxas knew he had loved Axel. ~~~

Roxas closed the front door behind him quietly before running to his bright blue Honda car. Roxas sped off down the road and made his way to Axel's house.

Axel's house was silent at Roxas crossed the front lawn and onto Axel's front porch. Roxas inhaled deeply before knocking twice. It seemed like hours went by until Axel finally opened the door. The two didn't mutter a word, they just embraced. Roxas knew Axel was sorry; and Axel knew Roxas loved him.

"Axel we need to talk about that night…the night you first…drank too much." Roxas pulled away from the hug, hid blue eyes met the green eyes of his lover. Axel only nodded before pulling Roxas inside. They sat on Axel's couch huddled together as Axel explained.

~~~ It had been a month after the fair and Axel was walking back to his house. Seeing a short cut Axel decided to take it. That short cut started the decline of Axel's mental health. As Axel made his way into the dark Alley, he saw a group of people snorting drugs. It seemed like the only one not doing drugs was Axel. Axel glanced over at a glowing object, someone was snorting a florescent blue powder, it reminded Axel of a nightlight. That when it happened. Out of nowhere, a man with pink hair jumped Axel. Axel watched as a group formed around them and suddenly Axel was naked. An entire group of druggies watched as this man raped him repeatedly. For months, the man followed him. When it finally stopped, Axel had already started to drink so that he could forget what had happened to him. ~~~

"I never meant to hurt you…it's just that nothing was helping me forget what that man had done to me." Axel cried into Roxas' shoulder. All Roxas could think about was how it wasn't supposed to be this way. Axel and Roxas were supposed to end up happy and not broken. Axel had broken first and Roxas had broken along with him.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Roxas said as he kissed Axel. The two remained like that for hours until Roxas was called home. Roxas kissed Axel once more before driving home.


	3. A shot in the dark

THIS IS A RE-POSTING OF THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS...I FOUND THE REST OF THE STORY SO I CAN NOW POST IT ALL UP!

I own nothing but the words on the screen.

* * *

Demyx had been normal, well as normal as any Schizophrenic man could get. All though to be honest, Schizophrenia was the last of the clinically insane man's problems. At the moment, his problem was that his boyfriend of two years, Zexion was dead. His cause of death? Well let's just say it was Demyx's fault. No it was Zexion's fault. Zexion Made Demyx do it. A sick grin donned Demyx's face.

"H-He Ran into…my knife…into MY knife….MY KNIFE!" Demyx sat near Zexion's dead body, rocking back and forth. "D-D-Damn It!" He cried out. Demyx couldn't feel the emotions. He was supposed to cry, and yet he was too happy to cry. "He Deserved it. He was trying to leave us. No one leaves us." He told himself in a whisper. Demyx stood up. He could hear the police sirens, which meant it was time to go. Demyx remembered the last time he had to run from those no good police. They always spoiled his fun at the end. Although they could never ruin his plans.

Demyx was able to make his way into a nearby house. He wasn't sure how far away it was, maybe only a few blocks from his own house? Demyx walked up slowly to the window, peeking in. Inside the house Demyx could see a boy with Spiky Brown hair. He was watching TV but Demyx could tell he was waiting for someone. "Does that mean puppy is alone?" Demyx asked himself. This boy seemed innocent, something Demyx needed in his sick world. He made his way to the door and Knocked. The thought of having something innocent clouded Demyx's thoughts. He couldn't think of anything but that innocence that only Sora would provide. So pure, so clean. Something that pure would never leave Demyx all alone. "Puppy's should never be left un-attended, lest they pee all over the furniture."

Sora jumped at the sound of knocking. Roxas wasn't the type of person to knock, so that ruled out him. Sora sighed in confusion, if it wasn't Roxas then who could it be? Sora skipped over to the door, peeking through eye hole before answering. Opening the door was the first mistake Sora would make tonight. Before Sora knew what was happening the blonde man on the other side of the door had grabbed him and slung him over his shoulders. "Hey! Put me down!" Sora shouted. He could feel something being put over his mouth. Was that…Chlorophyll? Then everything went back for Sora.

Demyx let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he kept an extra bottle of Chlorophyll on him at all times. Demyx whistled as he made his way back to his own house.

* * *

It's short but this is actually one of my favorite chapters Dx


	4. Never gonna give you up

THIS IS A RE-POSTING OF THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS...I FOUND THE REST OF THE STORY SO I CAN NOW POST IT ALL UP!

I own nothing but the words on the screen.

* * *

An hour after Sora was kidnapped, Roxas returned home. Roxas slowly approached the house. "Sora you idiot! You left the door open…again!" Roxas walked in, tossing his keys onto a desk near the door. "Hey Sora, you home?" He asked before walking into the living room. Roxas looked around. "Sora?" he asked again. Still no answer. Roxas sighed; Sora had left the TV on. "You are so forgetful." He said to himself before turning off the TV. "He must be with Riku. He never leaves note anymore." Roxas then went to bed, as if nothing was abnormal.

Roxas waited for hours. Those hours slowly turned into days, which turned into weeks. When three weeks had rolled by, Roxas found himself sobbing on Sora's bedroom floor. "My…My Drinking caused this!" He sobbed. Roxas clenched his fists, and his grip tightened on Sora's pillow. One thing he found strange though was that Sora had run away without taking anything, and he had left the TV on with the door wide open. It was like he had been kidnapped…or….some…thing…Roxas shot up. "Well Shit!" He declared before running to find his phone. What the hell was wrong with him! Even Roxas knew that Sora attracted creepers. "Maybe I am an idiot!" He yelled before finding his phone to call the police. Why hadn't he thought of this before? "Hello?"Roxas said into the receiver. He explained the situation to a friendly woman on the other end. A few minutes later the police arrived. Roxas cried that night, if Sora died it would be his fault for not getting help fast enough. He missed Sora. Roxas thought back to when he had first met Sora.

~~~ Sora was five and Roxas was four. They had met a few days after Roxas' parents had died in a plane crash. Roxas had needed a place to live and his aunt was willing to help. Sora had hugged Roxas, and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"I know you miss your mommy and daddy, so let's share mine…okay?" Sora had grinned, which had made Roxas smile as well. Thanks to Sora he was able to forget that horrible day and focus on his new family. Roxas hadn't known it then but Sora would become and would remain his light in darkness.

Of course Sora had his share of problems too. At age ten Sora's mom had committed suicide and his dad had become a drug addict. So at ages Nine and Ten Roxas and Sora had moved in with their grandmother. ~~~

Roxas slammed his fist into Sora's bed. Who would do this? Who would be cruel enough to take away Roxas' light? He knew one thing for sure, Roxas would find this guy and kill him, or at least injure him.


	5. Up Up and Away

This is an actual update 8D

I own nothing but the words on this page.

* * *

Sora blinked. The smell of rotting flesh and molding food filled his nostrils at once. The smell was so strange, Sora nearly hurled the second he inhaled. So far He could tell that he was in a very run down house. The wall paper was almost non-existent and most of that walls were either partially standing or gone completely. The second floor was mostly broken floorboards and rotting carpet. The blond man from earlier sat on the couch, cool blue eyes staring intently at Sora. The man smiled, sending shivers down Sora's spine. What on earth did this strange guy want! Sora's sky blue eyes stared back, hoping to read the man's mind.

"That's a good puppy! Wakey, Wakey! Stay awake now, we have games to play~" The man nearly sang the words and Sora could nearly hear the venom drip from his tongue. The man pulled out a plain black collar and matching leash. "You gotta potty puppy?" he asked, a twisted grin smothered his face. "We can even take sissy Namine! it's been ages since I last took her out with me!" With that the man danced off. Sora nearly puked at the thought of having to wear the collar and leash.

Sora glanced out the nearest window. Where the hell was he and how had he gotten here? Sora barely had time to breath before Demyx was back. He was carrying a small girl dressed in white. She had short Blonde hair and...no eyes. Black holes remained open where her eyes should have been. Her face had remainders of dried blood on it under the empty eye sockets. Was this girl dead! Sora nearly threw up once more. Demyx only grinned.

"I'm sure you want to know about her eyes...Well you see Sissy Namine made the mistake of loving someone other than me. I saw her looking at him every second of everyday. So I took her eyes. I still have them of course. They sit on my nightstand so she can only look at me~" Sora gaged and Demyx continued. "She was a screamer. I mean honestly, she made such a fuss about me taking her eyes! All because I reached in and pulled them out, she acted like it wasn't normal!" Demyx shrugged and set Namine on the couch. The dead body slumped over.

"Now puppy! Come meet Sissy Namine while I go get my other puppy Zexion." The man ran off again, leaving Sora alone with the dead body. The dead girl laid very still and Sora did his best to copy her. Maybe if he played dead Demyx would leave him alone. "My name is Demyx. D-E-M-Y-X. Can you say that puppy? Demyx, Demyx, Demyx, Demyx.." Demyx trailed off as he set yet another dead body down. This one had greyish blue hair and his entire face missing along with several stab wounds in the chest. The body was bleeding, meaning the death had been recent. Sora grimaced. He wanted to see Roxas.

"Demyx..." Sora cleared his throat, which was dry from not speaking. "Why did you steal me?"

Sora watched Demyx arrange the two bodies while humming to himself. "...and my name is Sora, not puppy."

"As long as you never leave I'll call you Sora~" Demyx grinned like a mad man about to light himself on fire before taking a seat between Zexion and Namine. "Suuuuch a happy family! Too bad Mommy and Daddy won't come down!" Demyx pouted. He was acting almost childish about this. "You see Daddy Xemnas has no legs, and Mommy Xion must tend to him, bless her heart." Sora shuddered. how many dead bodies were in this house!

Demyx went on to talk with his bodies, giving Sora time to explore the house further. He was looking for a way out. Sora noticed that the entire front part of the house was missing, meaning escaping would be easier than he had hoped. That's when Sora made his second and final mistake. He ran. Sora ran as far and as fast as he could. In fact he made it to the front door of his house. So did Demyx who had followed him. That's when Sora 'ran' into the man's knife. Sora ran into that knife eight times. "Filthy puppy, No one leaves us." Demyx kicked Sora's dying body before spitting on the boy. "Disgraceful." He said before leaving.

With his last seconds Sora shouted the name of the face he needed to see before dying. "R-ROXAS!" Sora cried out in pain, causing Roxas to snap from his depression long enough to run outside and see the lifeless body of Sora. Sora's blue eyes faded as his life ended.

Roxas rushed to Sora, holding the now dead body in his arms as he sobbed the word 'no' over and over again. Their grandmother called the ambulance and the police. Roxas glanced at the sky, it seemed to darken in response. Roxas' world had gone black, his light had been smothered.

* * *

You have NO IDEA how upset I was after writing this chapter, then reading it. I cried FOR DAYS before letting my friends read it. I was so very upset with myself D: Chapter six will be up tomorrow.


	6. Momentum

Okay so a few things;

I know this is short and I am SO sorry about that. I just...I couldn't make it longer I wanted a short and clean end to things.

Also I am REALLY sorry that I said 'Yesterday' which has now turned into 'Months'

I do not own Kingdom Hearts Characters but I do own my own words~

* * *

The funeral dragged on for hours. Everyone who knew Sora wanted to talk. Roxas could barely hold himself together for the damn thing. His eyes; red and puffy from all the crying, wandered around the room as he feet drug him up to the podium. He was going to speak, whether he was ready or not he was going to speak for Sora. His Sora. He cleared he throat before looking out to the entire town that had shown up.

"None of you know how hard this has been. Sure on paper I was just his cousin. To all of you who see me now you may think 'they were just cousins.' but in reality he was so much more. When my parents died he promised to share his and be my brother. He wasn't like a brother to me he WAS my BROTHER. Some man took him away from me. Some stranger killed the only good thing in my life. Smothered my life. What the FUCK do I have to live for now? None of you deserve to be here. Sure you're crying now but in a week? You won't even remember being here let alone that whisper of a name on your lips." Roxas paused; he was shaking. "Fuck off, all of you. Leave whats left of my small family alone to be upset of the loss of the most fantastic person to have graced this terrible place we call earth." With that Roxas left, left he funeral and went home.

Roxas sat at Sora's old desk for what seemed like hours, downing every bottle of hard booze he could find all the while. He'd never drank this much ever and it wasn't long until he was puking all over himself, incoherent to the shaking his Grandmother was doing to him. His eyes closed and he smelt the faint smell of the one person he missed most. "Sora?" He gurgled the worlds through a stream of puke. Reaching his hand up Roxas's body convulsed, shaking in his final moments.

Then everything went white. Except for Sora. His Sora and His Sora had always been blue.

* * *

I can't even do this you guys, I'm sorry for the short end I really am.

All of your reviews and views and Story Alerts have been very appreciated.


End file.
